Meet Rei Pan
After Tulio and Snow White left for the party, a boy watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 14-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black vest shirt, a matching wristband on his left wrist, white jeans, a brown belt, and sneakers. His name was Rei, Kilala's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a 10-year-old chipette with a pink nose, brown hair tied in a ponytail, and teal eyes, wearing pink glasses, a blue vest, matching panties, a purple bedlah top underneath her vest, matching Arabian pants, and shoes along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Jeanette Miller. Soon Rei crept to the nursery window with Jeanette behind him. He saw that Kilala, Simba, and Flower are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Tippe's nest. Jeanette flew ahead of him. "Over there, Jeanette!" Rei whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Jeanette shook her head. Rei frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Rei looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Jeanette played the music box. "Jeanette!" he hissed. Jeanette immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Jeanette rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious chipette, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty chipette?" she asks herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Rei to come over. "What is it?" Rei asked. "Look inside!" Jeanette said, excitedly. As Rei opened the drawer, Jeanette flew in to get the shadow. But Rei's shadow flies out, and Rei wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Jeanette inside. Rei tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the boy's reach, and Rei pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Rei came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Kilala woke up. She found Rei on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Rei Pan!" she cried, startling the schoolboy. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Rei, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Kilala talked, Jeanette peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Rei with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Rei floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Kilala said as she kissed Rei on the cheek, causing him to blush. Jeanette became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Rei said. "My name is Kilala. Kilala Jessica Nicolette Reno Steilen." she said as she starts to sew with the needle and thread. "Kilala's good enough." Rei said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Tipper get your shadow, Rei?" Kilala asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Rei said, while Jeanette got the pin up, and tries to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Kilala asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Rei answered as Jeanette slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Animal Kids." "Lost Animal Kids? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Kilala said as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Rei hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Kilala smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Rei asked. "Because my father wouldn't allow me to marry you." Kilala answered. "He did what?" Rei quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Kilala said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Rei said. Kilala started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Rei said and took Kilala's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Kilala asked. In the drawer, Jeanette got the scissors, as then she listen and heard what Rei answered, "To Neverland!" Jeanette was shocked. "What?!" She flies and peeks out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Kilala said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Rei said, as Jeanette left the scissors and stabbed it and tries to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Rei, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mother say?" Rei was confused and then asked, "Mother? What's a mother?" "Why, Rei, and a mother means someone..." While then, Jeanette pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Kilala said as Rei says. Rei then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flys out and Kilala stopped and said, while getting out of her nightgown and into her school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Jeanette was still pulling, and tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Jeanette was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Rei was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Kilala and Rei moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Jeanette tried to stop her, Rei saw Jeanette and bounced on the basket Flower was using as his bed, catching Jeanette in a bag so he jumped off the basket. Flower woke up, as he looked, he saw him. "Simba! Simba, wake up! He's here!" Flower said as he jumped out of bed. Simba was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he puts on his glasses, he was shocked that Rei was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Kilala asked. Rei came back as he caught Jeanette in a bag. "Jeanette Miller. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Flower got out of his footy pajamas while samba got out of his nightshirt, the little skunk said, "Hello, Rei Pan. I'm Flower Steilen." "My name is Simba Steilen. How do you do?" the lion cub asked. Flower then looked inside the bag as Rei replied, "Hello." "Wow! A rat." Flower said in awe of seeing Jeanette. "A chipette?" Kilala asked in awe. "Amazing." Simba removed his goggles in awe. In the bag, Jeanette, frowned and growled as Rei heard her and know what she's saying. "What's the chipette doing?" Flower asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Kilala asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Rei joked, making Kilala laugh, while Jeanette flies out of the bag. "Why thank you." Kilala blushed. "You are very welcome." Rei replied, kissing Kilala's hand. Jeanette flies and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Kilala. Let's go!" Rei said. Flower held Kilala's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Kilala answered. "Neverland?" Flower asked. "Rei's taking us." Kilala told her brothers. As Rei hopped in front of them, saying "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Simba and Flower." Kilala said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Simba said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Flower said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Rei chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you've got to take orders." Simba saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Flower said, saluting too. "But, Rei, how do we get to Neverland?" Kilala asked. "Fly, of course." Rei told her. "Fly?" Kilala asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thinks and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flies up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Kilala asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hits him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Kilala and Simba know and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Rei nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Kilala asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Simba asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Kilala said in awe. "He can fly!" Simba said in awe too. "He flewed." Flower said. Rei spinned around and landed on the bed pole saying, "Now, you try." Kilala took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Simba was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Flower too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a citizen of Agrabah." "Now, everybody try." Rei floats up and held Kilala's hand while Kilala held Simba's hand and Flower's hand as they hold hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them, as they fly, the three of them shouts, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Rei saw that and was confused. Jeanette laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Rei frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Marie dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Jeanette heard that. "Dust?" Kilala and Simba asked in confusion. "Dust?" Flower asked. Jeanette tried to fly away, but Rei grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Angel, letting the pixie dust, as Kilala smiled. Flower covers his head and Simba looked at it in awe. As Rei was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Flower thinks as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Kilala said, as she used her skirt as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Simba said, as he flies off the floor. "Jiminy!" Flower said, flapping his arms. Kilala saved him and flies back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Rei shouted. "We can fly!" Kilala, Simba, and Flower cried, as they flies around above. Rei then stand by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa then heard someone as they looked up and saw Rei flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Kilala flies out of the nursery window and Simba flies out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa saw them and the meerkat covered Tippe's eyes with his hand, as he lifted one finger to let the flying mouse see and gasped in shock. Flower flies out with his stuffed toy woodpecker. Jeanette stands by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh-bells off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Tippe squeaks up, as Rei and Kilala dived down each, but Simba was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Flower dived down and loses his stuffed toy woodpecker, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Rei turned as Kilala followed him. Simba used the umbrella and follows him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Flower can't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flies over the house, as Timon shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Flower then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and ho To the stars beyond the blue Tippe squeaked as he, Timon, and Pumbaa wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Flower then grabbed Jeanette and shakes her, letting the pixie dust at Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa and right on them, as they floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Flower then called out, "Come on, Tippe, Timon, Pumbaa!" He now flies with the others. "No thanks, Flower. We'll just hang around." Pumbaa chuckled to himself as he, Tippe, and Timon waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Rei flies over and rides on two swans, and played his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Kilala looked at her reflection, but Jeanette messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by cobras and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flies up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Rei pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Kilala! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He hold out his hand as Kil took it, as they all fly up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Rei, Kilala, Simba, and Flower flies above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flies straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction